The invention relates to an antenna and a processing arrangement for the suppression of mutual jammer interference particularly between flying bodies used for jamming radio/radar transmitting and receiving systems. Such flying bodies are also known as harassment drones.
During their missions, flying bodies used for jamming generally cover a large area in which there exist groundbased or airborne radio/radar systems, and monitor this area for the occurrence of signals from such systems, for example the emission of data, voice communication or radar pulses. By transmitting jamming signals whose RF carrier is spottuned to the frequency of the received signals, they significantly interfere with the operation of the interrupted systems by forcibly raising their false alarm rate. Unfortunately, they will also mutually interfere with own-type jammers operating in proximity such that "ringing" between the receive/transmit portions of two or more such systems may be caused. An antenna system for a flying body for jamming ground-based signal transmitting and receiving stations in dependence of signals received at the flying body is disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 683,563, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.